Almost
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Harry broke Hermione's heart. It's five years since Harry has seen either one of his best friends his life in Paris leaves him without the distractions of his fame. But Hermione and Ron are marrying. Harry is indecisive about his attendance...
1. Orange Flowers

_**Authors Note: **_

**_This is my first ever dalliance with this pairing so forgive me if it comes across as a little amateur to begin with. The ideas I have often come from personal experiences but this has come from a place different to my other fictions. They say write what you know, word how you feel but the characters I am creating in this piece of work have never quite grasped how to deal with female emotions. _**

**/\/\/\/\**

**Synopsis: Harry and Hermione dated briefly just after finishing Hogwarts, Ron was so indecisive he let Hermione slip away from him but she returned to Ron after Harry (trying to distance himself from everyone) broke Hermione's heart because (in his own words, he wasn't mature enough to understand his reasoning). Hermione and Ron are getting married and there had been a possibility they would be without their best friend on the happiest day of their lives but will Harry put his feelings for Hermione aside and be able to watch her marry his best friend?**

**…**

**_'_**_Thank you Molly but I think I can pick my own damn flowers,_'

That was what Hermione Jean Granger wanted to say but instead

'They look really effective, Molly. Did Ron ever than you enough for all your help?'

The front room of number 16 Ascot Place was inundated with bright orange and red flowers. Some were tied together like a daisy chain, others were arranged into hanging wreaths and were floating all over the place and Hermione's bouquet nearly weighed as much as her dress the oasis keeping them together was that heavy. When Mrs Weasley wasn't looking she would perform a weightless charm, but in reality Hermione wished to bin the whole lot of them given the chance.

The living room was wide and long with a large grey corner sofa

'You will learn if you haven't already Hermione my son isn't the most grateful of wizards, but I do appreciate your thanks, nothing would ever get done if left to Ronald Billius Weasley'

_I wasn't thanking you,_ thought Hermione bitterly, _is this your wedding or mine?_

Another completed wreath floated duly over Hermione's head.

'Have you got your dress fitting this afternoon or is it tomorrow?'

'This afternoon but honestly Molly,' Hermione said quickly reading her future mother-in-law's mind 'you don't have to come. I mean the flowers and-'

'Hermione you are my daughter in law. What kind of mother do you take me for?'

_An interfering old boggart who doesn't understand the words No, Mine and NO!_

Hermione had no intended intention of upsetting Molly but she really wanted her to shove off and let her plan her own wedding day. And her final fitting for her dress was something Hermione didn't want to share with anyone, well that wasn't completely truthful. There was one person.

The front door of number 16 crashed open and raucous laughter filtered along the hallway, Molly had sprinted out of the room to be met with the catastrophe of an upturned Christmas tree and her three eldest sons lying higgledy piggedly in a heap around the tree with her husband bringing up the rear his wand raised.

'I did warn you boys, my goodness can you do nothing without magic,'

'Dad you do remember I'm a curse Breaker right? Muggle things generally scare me more than Avada-'

'And dad in our defence you let go first of the bloomin thing- 'Charlie interjected

'Charlie watch where you're sticking your boots!' groaned Percy trying to get to his feet amid the gregarious green bush of pine needles digging into his face.

'All of you let me do it,' Molly snapped as each of her boys stood up and backed away from her eyeing her wand warily. Bill pulled Charlie into the living room and Percy insisted he would make the tea and coffee in the kitchen. Arthur smiled thankfully at his wife as they together manoeuvred the Norwegian spruce into the back room.

'Hermione, tea?' called Percy.

'Yes no sugar please!' she called back. Ron was always adding sweetener to her drinks despite the fact he should know precisely by now how she took her tea. Bill had collapsed onto the sofa in the corner taking up the most of the grey velvet cushions, Charlie perched on the arm his eyes wandering the heavily flowered room his nose wrinkled at the pungent smell appearing from the lilies.

'I see mum has it all in order as usual,' said Bill to Hermione.

'Order Bill? It's like a regimental parade,' Hermione snorted 'how you and Fleur didn't kill-'

'Kill who?' said Molly breezily entering the room behind Percy who was carrying the tray of tea and biscuits.

'Oh you know, I could kill Ron for being late half the time,' covered Hermione watching a grin spread across Bills' face.

'You could always get him a time turner, I do feel that boy never has enough time for me these days,' Molly said a small reminiscent look passing over her face.

_No because he's getting married, working two jobs and oh yeah I'm-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_/_

'Harry we can't take much more damage,' said Martin Harding shielding them from another falling slab of limestone and marble fragments which were whooshing past their faces. Harry knelt next to him aiming his wand he strengthened the shield.

'But this is-'

'Not worth dying for,' urged Martin a serious look furrowing the lines on his forehead. Harry didn't care, he was determined enough to see this through. 'The team Harry- think of the team' and Harry's eyes flew across the decaying room at the three young Auror's barely fresh from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively each fighting off a pair of Snatchers. Harry groaned inwardly, he despised the fact that his team were under fire from all sides and his inability to run to their aid was frustrating as hell.

As a bright green flash of light hit the room Harry screamed

'Nooooo!'

A loft voice then called out

'Scenario failed'

The scene dissolved like a daydream I and out of focus, Harry stepped backwards and got to his feet and Martin followed suite. Each of the trainees wore looks of shock as Harry and Martin strode towards them.

'That could've been real,' said Martin seriously 'if you don't learn-'

'Learn?' out cried one of them 'we can handle ourselves, you didn't see us cowering behind a stone!'

'We were letting you learn as a team, you cannot solely go into attacks alone,' explained Martin. His dark brown leather jacket was pot marked and torn in places. 'You need to work more as a trio,'

_Trio, _thought Harry_, it doesn't always work the way you want it too_ he thought ruefully

As Martin and Harry dismissed the students they began packing up what was left of their props and returned the Room of Requirement back to its basic structure- a study room filled with vacant desks and empty chairs.

'Where was your head today?' Martin asked him as her locked the room behind them.

'Where it always is up my own arse, I'm guessing that is where you presume I keep it?'

Martin stiffened his resolve.

'You weren't there today Harry, is it something you need help with? Need to talk about?'

'Not really, not today Martin. I doubt talking will really help matters,' Harry said.

'Well if you change your mind, I'll be in The Cour De Lion if you change your mind,'

Martin walked away leaving Harry alone on the fifth floor of the French Ministry of Magic, the students held digs across Paris but Harry had a small office/flat on the top floor of the building and he was looking forward to his specially selected glass of Carcassonne IPG reserve sitting on his veranda overlooking his quiet neighbourhood.

Harry had been in Paris for over 5 years – ever since he had left the Ministry of Magic and had worked with the French Defence League, Wizards Unite Congregation and not to mention a very lucrative time spent protecting the French Muggle President for over six months. Now he spent most the time in his job training up the next generation of Aurors and Defence Agents, those who would work closely liaising with the muggle world. At 25 he wasn't really much older than those he was in charge off and Martin was rapidly approaching his 40th birthday, Harry sometimes wondered why he had never promoted up the ranks but didn't wasn't to form attachments more than was necessary.

Because when that happened people got hurt.

And the person he loved more than anything in the world was also the one he had damaged the most.

And tomorrow was her special day. Today she was going to be married.

And Harry Potter would not be the one standing at the altar.

/

**AN: Tell me what you think! Please I don't own anything. Harry and the gang all belong to JKR and WB. I own the idea. **


	2. The Dress

**Chapter 2: The Dress and Dance**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the favourite and bookmarks guys! It really means an awful lot to me. I began writing this at work when I was struck by inspiration for a good Harmony- please read and review let me know what you like about it :) I don't own Hogwarts or any of the characters yo recognise. I do own the plot however. And the Wedding Dress! :P :) **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Most witches Hermione's age had shopped for the extravagant when it came to wedding shopping but her heart had wanted to keep things (the things she was able to exert a small amount of control over at least) fairly simple. And her dress was one of them.

Hermione pulled up in her trust red mini known as Clara outside the wedding shop, Tula, on the High street in pretty tree lined Chiswick. When little Hermione spent a lot of her time here when she visited her grandparents who lived just off the main road into London. Turning the engine off Hermione yanked the key out she let the seat recline and a long deep sigh escaped her lips.

'One more day,' she whispered patting the car wheel lovingly 'oh Clara,' she released her fingers from the wheel and relaxed. 'I wonder if he knows how I really feel about all of this,'

Hermione knew what she was doing was strange when she had picked the simple and elegant dress- it had been a long held dream to have this particular dress because someone else had spotted it first many years ago hanging in the front window of Tula. She knew Ron wouldn't remember but the important thing was that she did.

And Harry had liked it too.

'Get a grip, get a grip,' Hermione wiggled her fingers frustratingly she clicked them in quick succession. She glanced at the shop window at red haired Alana (who had helped Hermione with the fittings) helping another bride to be who was wearing very little for the time of years and had a tangled mass of messy dark blonde hair and was pointing wildly at Alana angrily gyrating her fingers.

'He isn't going to come, you sent him the invite. So he knows,' she said to herself. It was true Harry hadn't RSVP'd to the ceremony, Ron had reassured her with the usual "You know what Harry is like, he leaves everything to the possible last moment".

And Hermione wondered if she was going to be his last possible moment.

'Stop it,' she cursed 'I'm here to get my dress and –'

She motivated herself to push out of the car and walk into the shop, this was her special time and Harry Potter was not going to infiltrate her heart any more. This dress was going to be for her, hadn't she loved it before she fell for Harry or Ron for that matter. The dress was her decision and her appointment was in five minutes.

If Harry turned up tomorrow Hermione began to wonder, why was she nervous about it? Nothing was going to happen, Hermione was in control of her own emotions and if she didn't want to dwell on the memories of Harry James Potter shew as the only one who could do it.

/

Harry watched from his kitchen window the small crowd of tourists navigate the traffic fifty feet below along Aubin Sur Mer as he poured the wine into a goblet. Paris in December was Harry's favourite time because the city came to life in a way unseen in the summer months. The darkening sky hung like a curtain of velvet across the Paris skyline, it was barely 4 o'clock and Harry looked towards the River Seine where boats were sailing and were lit up like the Three Broomsticks at Christmas time. His lips twitched into a smile reminiscently, he recalled the many Sunday afternoon drinking with Hermione after a long week of work at the Ministry- Hermione was then working at Stonehenge Research Centre.

'Do I go?' Harry muttered swilling the claret coloured liquid around the glass. He could just imagine Ron's reaction- he'd be pleased, no, pissing himself with excitement that Harry had returned. But Hermione on the other hand he wasn't as sure of her reaction. It had been five long years. The first year had been the toughest. They say that after you break up with someone its always important to stay away from each other- no calls, no letters and definitely no seeing each other. The last one had been easy but not writing to Hermione that was a challenge. Her letters had always made him laugh when he was working away from the Order.

A bright furry tabby cat jumped on the work surface, Harry reached out his hand and scratched the cat behind its ears and it purred at his touch.

'As if I didn't know what you wanted' smirked Harry. The cat purred louder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was handed a glass of non-alcoholic wine whilst she waited for Alana to bring out her dress. This gave Hermione time to browse the various dresses that lined the sale rack, pulling out a bright red striped pant suit she smirked and wondered if she should buy it for Molly – it even had a matching feathered hat giving the appearance of an overgrown parrot.

'It's lovely that one,' swooned the clerk at the desk. Hermione hand had rested on a dark long blue gown. 'If you need a bridesmaid-'

'Oh no I'm not having any actually,' said Hermione quickly. She knew she had a plethora of friends chomping at the bit but she had decided against the idea of having four girls all fight for the brides' bouquet.

'Miss Granger?'

Alana popped her head around the corner and Hermione smiled warmly at her and followed her through to the dressing area. Even Hermione couldn't help a little gasp escape her when she saw her ivory gown hanging in the 360 degree mirrored changing room.

'I'll leave you, shout if you need me I'll be outside,' and she took the champagne flute out of Hermione's idle hand and pulled the curtain rail across which screeched like a derailing train.

Her attention fully on the dress Hermione felt sure she had picked the right one, she slipped of her thick woollen red jumper and threw her dark jeans onto the vacant hooks. Removing her bra and standing mostly naked she examined her body from her light blue painted toes up her slender milky white thighs to her stomach, the skin was starting to stretch over a very small bump and Hermione hovered her hands protectively around her midriff. She stretched up and removed the dress from its hanger.

Hermione slipped her body into the dress. Pulling at the material she secured it underneath her arms, slipping it over her shoulders it hung across her broad back- the thick straps forming a V shape down the curve of her back. The train fell from her waist over her hips and was decorated in a light silver pierced with the occasional tiny star of diamonds which glinted in the spotlight. Hermione glanced down the front of the dress, it was plain and fitted at the top before flowing outwards – a diamond band mirroring the V shape of the back fell around her waist. The bottom of the dress was a simple elegant plain ivory and reached the floor elegantly the material swooped across the carpet.

'Miss Granger? Do you need me to zip you up?'

'You can come in Alana,' said Hermione 'I just can't get the last bit,'

Alana dragged the curtain back and approached Hermione from behind. She pinned the dress in and zipped it up all the way.

'Is it what you wanted Miss Granger?'

'This dress has _always_ been the one I wanted,'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry was not able to sleep. Alex the tabby whom he had unintentionally adapted when he moved into the apartment above the Opaque Building, home to the French Wizarding Financial and Defence department. The flat came with the cat.

And Harry wasn't complaining about the company. Even if Alex did bite his toes while he slept.

This bedroom was on the south side of the flat and his view was obscured by a high office building and let very little light in. Harry switched on the lamp next to his bed and a warm glow filled the room. Alex was as per usual perched at the very bottom of the bed.

'Dealing with emotions is a cauldron full of bat shit you know,' he mused gingerly stroking Alex behind the ear as he crossed the room. His head had been preoccupied with images from his past- which wasn't unusual given the circumstances of his upbringing, but during training today it had been roughly pushed to the forefront of his mind.

Harry reached for his wand on his dresser and moved into the living room switching on the lights he moved towards the kitchen. And once again Harry's mind drifted to Hermione – the silver and orange patterned wedding invitation stuck starkly to the front of his fridge.

He wondered what he had to lose if he actually went? The worst she would do is shout at him- but hadn't their parting of the ways been mutual, a logistical nightmare he had been too immature to navigate at the time? It hadn't been a bad parting, life just began to take them both over and it was heading in very different directions.

Harry opened the fridge and pulled out a purple biscuit tin, the cold metal feeling soft in his hand as he opened the lid and pulled out three different shaped biscuits covered in milk chocolate. Stuffing them hungrily into his mouth he then downed it with a swig of skimmed milk. As the fridge slammed shut the invitation fell to the floor. A loud purring announced the presence of a woken Alex who proceeded to rest his pert bottom on the invitation before Harry could pick it up.

'I take it you think I should go,' he asked Alex. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at Harry.

'Is that a yes?' Harry said. Alex purred and stretching up on his hind legs he dug his claws deeply into Harry's shin painfully wincing Harry picked Alex up in his arms and grabbed the invitation.

'Well Al, I think we need to get back to bed,' Harry said nuzzling Alex's ears affectionately.

'Looks like we have a wedding to attend tomorrow,'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Hermione returned to the house, her dress neatly secured in the back of Clara all the family had descended and seeing the blue Ford Anglia in the driveway of 16 Ascot Place she realised Ron too was home. The frost was already starting to form along the pathway and the small lawn at the front of the house looked like it had been sugar coated like a fairy cake.

Hermione opened the back of her car and dragged out her dress, it was much heavier to carry than to wear and whipping her wand out she levitated it into the house- most of her muggle neighbours were either away for the holidays or in town last minute Christmas shopping.

'And I say I can beat you,'

'Oh really?' said Charlie

'Yeah- I bet you- I bet you couldn't last a night in my life,' said Bill proudly. Fleur was playing with 2 year-old Victoire happily by the Christmas tree trying to stop her daughter from pulling off the decorations under the steely stare of Molly.

'You've never dealt with Dragons, Bill,'

'Oh I don't know,' commented Ginny 'he spends enough time with Phlegm,'

'And not to mention you didn't leave home till you turned 19!' laughed Charlie glancing at their mother.

'And you are under the impression that dealing with a 2-year-old witch is easier than dragons?' scoffed Bill. Then counting off tasks on his fingers 'the nappies, the wayward magic, the constant worry she is up to no good-'

'Hey she's your daughter- not George's' laughed Percy

'Hey I heard that Perseus,' shouted George from the fireplace where he was playing with Teddy Lupin helping him set up a train set.

Hermione had bypassed the excitement casting a quick silencing and invisibility charm she had swept up the stairs where she could hear the dulcet tones of Ron singing away in the shower to his favourite pop hits from muggle rap artist _Ne-Yo._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**Authors Note: **

**Thank You all for reading. I have never written a Harmony fic so please let me know if I am doing it justice. **


	3. The Morning

**Authors Note: I am super passionate about this story. I love the suspense! ohooohho! I do not own Harry or the gang as much as I would love to lay claim to them all. I own those you do not recognise! I cant wait to introduce my husbands character, he is chomping at the bit to hear his story tale unfold in m later chapters! **

**Please be kind and leave a review to let me know if I should continue writing or if you would like a cameo in one of my fics.**

**If you love this story please check out my other worsk**

**Don't Break my Heart Marauder! (Marauder era JP/LE/OC SB/OC RL/OC)**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was approaching midnight and Harry finally drifted back off to sleep before being awoken by Alex biting his toes. He rolled back over sharply tucking his feet underneath the quilt. Alex meowed in relish as Harry's feet vanished his paws came out scrambling like mad searching for Harry's feet beneath the cover.

When dawn arrived Harry barely noticed, the obscured view from his bedroom window always made it feel darker than it was. Harry tossed and turned to be confronted by a pair of green eyes and a fluffy tail wafting in his face.

'Good Morning to you too Al,'

Half an hour later Harry was travelling through the staircases of the Opaque building heading for Martin's office. The curled path spun down into the halls below the pavements of Paris like a helter skelter slide. Harry nodded to several colleagues as he passed and reaching the offices of his superiors he knocked on the door.

Harry head a distinctive shuffling and crashing of wood on wood when Martin eventually opened the door, his dark glasses askew across his face.

'Everything okay?' said Harry quizzically staring over Martin's shoulder

'Yes, yes' he said quickly 'very early this morning,' Martin added glancing at his digital wristwatch.

'Need a favour actually. Yesterday- you were right.'

Martin pulled open his office door and allowed Harry in.

'Right? In what sense?'

'There is something back home I need to take care of,' Harry said pulling out the chair he sat comfortably crossing his legs.

'Is this to do with your family'

'You could say that,' Harry replied slowly 'but it's today, I need to go back today.'

Martin folded his arms and studying Harry carefully as if he was going to attack him said

'Is it important?'

'To me it is- 'Harry sighed

'I'll let you but,' Martin said raising his hand 'you will need to speak to Alizee, see if she will take the training today,'

Harry had been afraid Martin would say that. He had taken on the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy in a duel, searched the Forbidden forest and even killed a basilisk. But Alizee Carde was more frightening than all of them put together, particularly when it came to speaking with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The whole house was alive with activity and it strongly reminded Hermione of the day she graduated and a huge party had been thrown at The Burrow to celebrate her success. Ron had been subtly removed from the house in the early hours as was wizarding tradition and was with Bill at Shell Cottage much to Hermione's relief.

'If you have your hair like this,' said Ginny. She began piling it on top of Hermione's head into a neat curled bun. Hermione wrinkled her nose and replied

'It resembles a nest of Nargeles, Gin,'

'Seen many have you?' retorted Ginny sarcastically as she began scraping thick brown curls back down to the nape of Hermione's neck. She brushed it out coarsely.

'Half up, half down?' Hermione suggested looking sideways in the mirror.

'Hmm,' said Ginny, her wand between her teeth.

'Please Gin, down would suit me better. I don't want to look like a bride form the 1960s,'

'And what would be wrong with that,' bristled Molly carrying a tray of bacon sandwiches round the room 'you all must eat, the wedding breakfast isn't till 3!'

Hermione didn't want to even look at food let alone taste it. She felt queasy just at the smell of the dead pig wrapped in a blanket of bread floating around.

'Cheers mum,' said Ginny dropping her wand on the dresser she munched on her the sandwich hungrily. Fleur was sat in the corner bouncing her daughter on her knee and politely declined anything from Molly.

'Av you 'erd from 'Arry?' Fleur asked Hermione.

'No,' Hermione replied quickly feeling Ginny tug the hair brush harder through her hair. 'But if he does come I'm sure Ron will be very happy.'

'An' you? My-onee, will you be 'appy?'

For a second or two Hermione wasn't sure of her answer. But resolutely and beaming she replied

'Happy?' said Hermione

'It eez what I asked, no?'

Hermione was in no position to allow her emotions to flower so close to the surface in such close proximity to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Smiling brightly at her reflection in the mirror Hermione caught Fleur's eye and replied

'I am goddess honest happy, Fleur. Today is the start of something….' Hermione began her eyes flew to Ginny as the hairbrush came down on her head

'OW!'

'Sit still, then I wouldn't get my brush tangled.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Travel Permit office reception desk was as busy as a Mermaids Underwater singing contest and Harry waited patiently behind the assortment of witches and wizards carrying travel cloaks, beaded bags and assortments of animals in cages were standing to his right. The two witches behind the desk were younger than Harry and both beautiful – likely part Veela Harry had always suspected.

Fluently conversing in their native tongue when it became Harry's turn to be processed they both stopped and stared at Harry. His fame once far reaching every corner of the wizarding world Harry had recently succumbed to being more unnoticed these days and was not entirely surprised when he was processed to an appointment in line with every other waiting passenger.

Once he had his documents in order Harry headed back up towards the fifth floor, the portkey was scheduled to leave at precisely 11:30 and would drop him off directly in the heart of London where he would connect to a portkey arriving outside Kettlewell Parish Church for 11:45.

The staff room was where he knew he would find Alizee Carde. She had worked for the Ministry long enough that to begin with Harry had been somewhat in awe of her knowledge about the place- that familiar feeling of presence that Alastair Moody had once commanded. She was sitting cross legged in front of the fire her crochet splayed out across her lap.

'Harry don't hover,' she said curtly barely a second after Harry had crossed the threshold. 'Better wizards than you have hovered on my shoulder and it never ends well for either party- what do you want?'

'In all honesty-'

'You know when you begin a sentence like that Harry it makes me strongly believe one of two things. 1. You are competently and consciously lying to me. Or number 2 – You intend to ask me for a favour'

'Lie to you Alizee? I've more sense-'

'If you had my dear boy you would not be here asking me for a favour which,' she added swivelling around in her chair to look directly at Harry 'by the way your trolley is packed and your best dress robes on I would presume you are planning a trip and are in need of my assistance'

'Martin told me – '

'Ahha,' she said mirthlessly giggling 'a favour for you or that emotionless, cock less wonder – '

Harry shuddered at the image.

'Me Alizee. Take the training this afternoon. I have a wedding to attend, last minute – '

'Did the groom back out?' she said shuffling from her chair she folded up her crochet and placed it squarely on the chair arm- the needles still pulling through the threads and looping back around.

Harry let out a small sigh and shook his head.

'As a guest,' he reiterated

'What do I get out of this then?'

'The pleasure of teaching Michael Ambrose how not to blow him and others into a billion pieces?' smiled Harry hopefully.

'And where is your little gallivant this afternoon?' she asked. Harry glanced at the clock it was almost twenty-five past eleven.

'I'm going home,'

'Bring us back some rock then,'

'A beg ya pardon?' said Harry confused

'Rock, bring me some good ole fashioned rock.'

'Deal, that's all it'll take?' said Harry counting his chickens that she had agreed to cover his shift but not a clue in the world to what the hell she was on about.

'Yes now get on with you,' she said shooing him out the door 'I bet you'll miss your portkey the longer you stand around here talking to me!'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vivaldi's '_Four Seasons'_ was playing from the wireless when Hermione slipped out of her white satin robe. Everyone had either left or were waiting downstairs for her.

It was 11:30. The Church was booked for 12.

Hermione felt like she was putting on the last dress she would ever wear. Alana had provided her with a narrow slight A-line hoop to wear underneath the dress. Hermione pulled it up over her lightly shaded stockings and clipped the hoop together in place around her waist with the ribbons and fastenings.

Next the dress.

Hermione had hung it up right at the back of her wardrobe but Mrs Weasley had pulled it out already and it was now hanging front and centre under the influence of a hovering charm and was spinning around like part of a shop window display.

'Okay no more waiting.' Hermione mused. Before putting on her dress she carefully shifted the hoop around her body and sat on the bed. Her mind cast back to her youthful days- an illicit and rather drunken kiss with Sirius Black, Harrys godfather when she was 16- he had refused to speak to her for a week before she chastised him and threatened to make his animagus appearance permanent if he didn't start acting human. Then there had been the rather awkward situation with Ron and Lavender- something she would rather forget, especially today- urgh those octopus's lips all over Ron, disgusting! (Thank god Ron hadn't invited her…).

Then there was her Harry Time.

In the tent.

Her Harry.

His Hermione.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Looking too Close

Authors Note: I personally feel that this is one of the best chapters I have ever written. But please tell me otherwise! :) :)

I don't own a single thing in this other than the little plot bunny jumping around in my gardens of imagination and creativity.

Ta-ra pet!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Enjoy the Story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 4: Looking too Close**

With a wave of her wand Hermione lifted the dress over her head and slid her arms through the broad straps and the dress floated over her bust falling across her hips until it reached the floor, the corseted v shaped back tied securely with a zip and false ribbons Hermione breathed in with each zip up her back, the material tightest across her small bump starting to show underneath the dress.

The wireless had tuned into a classical remixing of Mendelsohn and Bach as Hermione turned the dial and turned the device off. She checked her appearance in the long mirror one last time.

The curls of her hair were half up, half down and her white diamond tiara perched on her head like an oversized giants ring, it was braided with the same colour flowers as her bouquet, orange lilies. Her makeup was light and a small amount of rouge lingered across her cheeks, Ginny had also applied a shiny Crabtree & Evelyn gloss over her lips. The eyeshadows were earthy- burnt orange and green giving her eyes the appearance they were fiery, a look Hermione neve needed to apply makeup for- she was fiery without it.

'Hermione Jean Granger you are attending this wedding, right?' Bill called up. Hermione heard his footsteps linger outside the door. In absence of her father Bill had offered to give Hermione away, out of all of the Weasley brothers Bill was the one she minded the least.

'You can come in Bill,'

'Wow, ' he said 'you don't mind me saying this I hope Mione- but merlin I'll ditch Phlegm and you ditch little Ronniekins-'

'Bill' Hermione glowered at him smirking 'I don't think today of all days would be a good time to ask me to run away with you, do you?'

No,' said Bill slowly. The door behind them crept open.

'So no point me asking either?'

And Harry Potter stood in front of Hermione Granger for the first time in five years.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione practically flung herself at Harry.

In answer to Fleur's question she was happy.

V. Happy.

'You prat,' said Hermione slapping him friendlily on the shoulder.

'After five years and that's the worst thing you can say to me?' grinning at Bill Harry added 'I'll take that,' his hands fiddled awkwardly around the lower half of her back where her skin was on display.

'Oh I have may other words Harry Potter but today is not the day to call you a git, an idiot, a gimboid, a smeghead-'

'Still watching television I see,' Harry smirked recognising the popular phrases from muggle television.

'I can always run through my long list of Shakespeare's best one liners' Hermione quipped releasing Harry from their hug. 'But seeing as you've left it to the last minute as per usual – '

'There is still time,' chortled Harry nervously. 'If Shakespeare ever did any good one liners-'

'A hate to agree with my delightfully beautiful sister-in-law to be but she is right. 10 minutes till this whole affair kicks off,' said Bill pointing to the clock above their heads on the wall behind Hermione.

'So, see you down there?' said Harry his eyes falling for a second to the top hemline of Hermione's wedding dress, not something totally unnoticed by Bill.

'If you two would rather be left alone-'

'NO!' they both said in quick succession glancing at each other.

'Right, well then Harry I wonder if you would do me a good turn and escort this future Weasley Princess-'

'BILL!' Hermione snapped glowering at him

'Ok,' he said laughing and turning to Harry 'I think it might only be fair if she has the other man in her life on her arm today,'

Harry swallowed hard.

'Oh? You're giving Hermione away Bill it wouldn't be right if-'

'Harry Potter, for once in your life,' said Bill 'do as your bloody well told and take her hand,'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bill escorted Hermione down the spiral staircase and Harry followed up the rear holding the long train of Hermione's gown so it didn't trail (and he didn't trip over it like he had done at the Yule Ball).

'Now, I will go ahead, reassure little Ronniekins you haven't done a runner Mione. And you Harry will escort her down the aisle. See you both shortly,' Bill winked and he vanished in a puff of wispy blue smoke so strongly associated with his particular form of apparition.

And Hermione and Harry were left alone.

'So if-'

'You look –'

'No you first,' said Hermione feeling her cheeks mildly burning under Harry's gaze.

'You look wonderful Hermione, or is it Mia these days,' Harry chortled remembering her deposition for despising all nicknames.

'Hermione suits as it always has, Harry. Or do you prefer to be known as The Chosen One, still?

He laughed.

'Less of the Chosen One.' Said Harry. He looked around the hallway, photographs of Ron- Ginny- Hermione but none of him lined the walls. 'So you forget about me then?'

'Oh honestly,' Hermione sighed in frustration 'you think just because I have no photos of you on my wall that somehow means I forgot you, Harry Potter!'

Hermione grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close.

'You and I went through some heluva load of shit and ironballs, and don't you ever think for one second I could possibly forget you,'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1998, The Tent-in-the-Forest

_Hermione was the one to speak first. Harry was lounging on his bed carelessly throwing a snitch up and down, letting it fly just far from his reach before recapturing it. _

_'__I'm not saying no,'_

_'__But it isn't a yes either, Hermione,' Harry pointed out_

_'__Harry you're just confused, the war, everything-'_

_'__Confused? Hermione the one constant has been you, whenever I have needed someone. Even the times when I didn't know I needed someone, it was you who is always there at my side. How you can say I'm deluded- Lupin told you, you were the smartest witch of your age, but for someone so smart you aren't getting this,' _

_Hermione looked over at him, he captured the snitch and stuffed it back into his pocket. _

_'__We need to wait- and'_

_'__Christ you sound like Lupin,' Harry snorted _

_'__All I am trying to say is-'_

_'__No I get it Hermione. I get it a lot clearer than you obviously do.' He snapped sitting up on the bed. He pulled his jacket off the bedframe and slung it on. 'I'm going out-'_

_'__But Harry it's not safe,' she urged looking at him worry all over her face. _

_'__I'd rather take my chances out there tonight,' _

_'__Harry just stop being so stupid,' Hermione said angrily_

_'__I've just told you I'm in love with you Hermione and all you can say to me is "I'm not saying no" do you know how that makes me feel?' _

_'__How it makes you feel?' she said rounding on him ferociously 'Harry if you hadn't failed to notice we are searching for Horcruxes, being chased by Snatchers, hunted by Lord Fucking Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore is dead – our love life does not really fall into the same category as all of that does it?' _

_'__I know all of that, that is why I've wanted to tell you.' Implored Harry 'but it never seemed the right time and now- the music, the loneliness- me and you here,'_

_'__Harry- the world is going to hell in a hand basket. I have guided you, cared for you- looked after you all these months. He is out there and he is hunting us, hunting to kill us.' _

_'__Hermione, calm down,' he said his resolve softening under her icy gaze. _

_'__No I won't. You think just because you say those words to me that you can somehow now just swan off into the night, all because I haven't said it back' she was blinking back her tears 'have you considered for one muggle moment that the reason I didn't say it back was because – 'and she paused waiting for Harry to move but when he didn't she tried to continue. _

_'__If I say it Harry, what if.' She tried not let her tears perturb her 'what if Ron finds out,'_

_'__That is what stopping you?' Harry said incredulously his high octane temper making a triumphant return 'Hermione!' he shouted 'that fucking halfwit walked out on us. Gain some perspective, I very much doubt I need to consult Ron Weasley on my love life,' _

_'__Oh for goddess sake!' cried Hermione. _

_And she charged quickly across the floor of the tent and flung her arms around Harry's neck._

_'__Hermione-' _

_'__I'm not saying no,' she repeated and her lips crushed against his. Harry gripped his hands around her waist, clearly unfamiliar with the territory and not to mention the sensation coursing through his body he eagerly responded. _

_'__Really?' said Harry slightly breathless as their lips parted. _

_'__Really,' Hermione repeated and kissed him again. _

_That was their first kiss. _

_And certainly not their last. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

2005, 16 Ascot Place

'So Miss Granger shall we get this qauffle flying?'

'A quidditch terminology, on my wedding day, really Harry?'

'Note to self, Hermione Granger under appreciates my sporting knowledge,'

'If there is one thing in this world, harry Potter,' said Hermione grinning as she slipped her arm through his 'I could never under appreciate you,'

And with a puff and a crack like a whip they vanished.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please be kind and R and R**


	5. The Altar

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 5: At the Altar**

**Authors Note: Thank you for staying with me through my literary journey, I've been listening to wedding music all day and it really got me in the mood. My quill hast left the page all day. **

**This is dedicated to the crazy friends I have, and more importantly to my husband who is truly the soul partner I was searching for all those years ago and now ten years later I am still your Lily Flower and always will be x**

**Forever & All the Time**

**So Mote It Be**

**This is kind of dedicated to my love of music. **

**In memory of all those who brought us music that has lasted through time.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The crisp winter sun was piercing the midday pinkish sky and the last few guests of the Granger-Weasley congregation were waiting to be seated inside the church when Hermione and Harry arrived at the back of the church next to the lichgate.

'The front of the Church Harry, I said the front!' Hermione groaned.

'You know my navigation sometimes goes askew,' he apologised.

'I will forgive you this once,'

'For the apparition?'

'Yes, just the apparition.' She said playfully smirking 'however "the other rest" might take a little more than a few snatched moments in the country graveyard,' she said smiling simpering at him.

They strolled quickly between the myriad of grave and head stones till they reached the front of the Church where only Bill now remained, his crisp bright silver suit and tails glinting in the midday sunlight.

'You didn't abscond,' Bill said teasingly to the pair 'I'm highly impressed,'

'Are we done,' said Harry glowering at Bill

'Not even close,' he retorted 'but I will say this- you Hermione are the glue that kept my brother and this one,' he said jerking his head at Harry 'safe all these years, and I'm very proud to now be able to officially call you my sister. See you down there and don't take too long,'

'Well Ron will be surprised I made it I bet,' said Harry as they approached the gaping church doorway.

'I don't think Ron had any doubt you would turn up Harry, shall we?' and she stepped into the church hallway.

'Only if you're sure,' Harry said warmly

Hermione stopped, dropping her arm away from Harry she said

'What?'

'That you're ready,' he reiterated looking at her over his glasses 'you know- the music looks like it's about to start the second you walk in and- '

'Oh,' said Hermione quietly reasserting her grip on his arm. 'Right, yes of course,'

The church was full- mostly of red headed Weasley family members over from Ireland, the odd peculiar Welshman too singing out loudly a belting rendition of rule Britannia before Great Aunt Maggie silenced him with a look. The gentle tones of _Pachelbel's Canon in D Major_ filled the church, Hermione could feel her heart leaping through her wedding dress as her gaze caught Harry's attention they both glanced away as the fourth bar of the music began they stepped forward together, the hem of Hermione's dress gliding across the Yorkshire stone flags elegantly, the train of the gown floating gracefully out behind her Hermione gripped Harrys arm, her veil partially now covering her face.

They walked gently down the aisle each step in time with the music and Hermione saw faces of those she recognised from Hogwarts, Hagrid was beaming positively red in the face his arm tightly wound around Madam Maxime, Luna Lovegood and her partner dressed in matching blue sparkling outfits were sat near the front and the Weasleys were a hundred easily on the other side of the church.

Ron was standing at the front with George, Percy and Charlie all his best men. Molly and Arthur were sat in the front most pew with Ginny, Fleur and little Victoire. Teddy Lupin was a row behind with his grandmother Andromeda.

As they approached the altar Harry whispered softly in Hermione's ear.

'The dress looks more beautiful on the witch than the mannequin,'

He remembered. And Hermione felt her heart stop.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry watched her turn away from him. He found it amusing that she thought he would forget, not recognise her choice in dress. They reached the altar and Harry felt her grip lesson and glancing at her one more time Harry beamed at her through her partial veil.

'I got you down in one piece,' said Harry quietly. He tapped Ron on the shoulder whose mouth fell to the floor and he hugged Harry before setting his eyes on his bride to be, typical thought Harry.

'After,' said Harry to Ron who let go of him. 'You've got a Hermione to wed,'

And seeing Mrs Weasley positively waving at him lunging over the pew for Harry to come and sit next to Ginny who was rolling her eyes at her mother Harry made a move towards the other end of the hall and smiled thankfully but took up his own choice of seat next to Luna Lovegood and her partner.

The music had quietened down and the vicar began to speak.

'Today is a day of love. A day of inspiration. We can draw from these two people the positivity and determination of first love,'

Before leaving his adjoining portkey to Kettlewell Harry had taken a large dose of Forget-me-not potion and the effects were rapidly disappearing. Harry felt a familiar tension rise in his chest when he saw the way Ron was looking at Hermione. He had gotten this far, walked her down the aisle (and that _certainly_ had _not_ been on the cards an hour ago when he had left Paris) but now hearing the words Harry was not sure he had made the right decision.

'When Magic and Muggle come together worlds open up and new possibilities arrive amongst us, Hermione Jean Granger I therefore ask you do you accept the vow of loyalty you will commit to your partner Ronald Billius Weasley'

'I do,'

'And Ronald Billius Weasley do you accept the vow of loyalty you will commit to Miss Hermione Jean Granger,'

'I do,'

'Love and honour each other, protect those you love the most. I now hand you over to the bride and groom to deliver their own vows,' the vicar nodded at Ron. He looked the bravest Hermione had ever seen him, his chest swelling with pride he began to recite.

'One half of me is yours, the other half yours  
Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
And so all yours.'

He paused seeing the recognition in Hermione's eyes of _The Merchant of Venice_ spurred him on

'Hermione I get lost without you. You guide me to where I need to be and I hope and pray that you never leave my side, because I will never leave yours,'

Hermione smiled. Ron wasn't always selfish, she thought, this was close to making her tearful.

'And Hermione?' said the vicar

'Ron- you are mine. Plain and simple. Love does not live in my heart, but in my soul where you belong and have made a home. The words I say to you today as I stand here before all those I love and cherish will live within my mind forever. My heart is cauldron full and I wish to tell you every day for the rest of our lives what your love means to me,'

Hermione stopped glancing at the vicar from beyond her veil she nodded.

'I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Weasley, you may kiss the groom,' he said winking cheekily at Hermione who waited patiently for Ron to remove her veil. He burningly placed his lips upon hers quickly her cherry glossy lip stain lingering on his lips.

Harry clapped and cheered with the rest of them thogh somewhat muted compared to Luna's girlfriend who was sending him a coy smile.

It was done. Hermione and Ron were married.

And for the first time in his life Harry Potter was a side line.

A footnote in their happiness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'That is embarrassing – Charl- don't do not- oh god he really is,' and Percy made several vomiting noises watching his older brother down three-pint worth of Pincetti's Peroni Best. The wedding party had retired back to The Burrow rather than Hermione and Ron's place- Molly argued it was bigger but Hermione knew she secretly just wanted her whole family back under _her_ roof and no one else's.

'Don't challenge him when he's drunk Perc- he's worse than Dad and Bill, where do you think he gets it,' said George sipping his bright green drink. Percy peered into his brothers' glass. Charlie was unintentionally swaying and leant against the bar.

'And what the hell is that?'

'A Grasshopper,'

'Merlin I don't even wanna know why you would wanna drink something that looks like a Bat Bogey potion,' said Percy 'you really are disgusting sometimes,'

'Same to you, bro,' and George downed the drink in one. 'Where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Wedding photos,' supplied Bill joining them at the bar emptying a sack of sickles into his palm 'Chardonnay and a Peroni Best please,' he said handing the money over to the serving house elf behind the bar.

The temperature had dropped dramatically after the wedding breakfast and it was rapidly turning dark but Arthur and Molly with the assistance of some of the guests had lit several braziers around the grounds of The Burrow including where Ron and Hermione were having their photos taken. Ron was eager to talk to Harry and insisted that he join him and Hermione on their photoshoot.

'Narh this is your special day- Harry started now struggling to meet Hermione's eye.

'And you're our special mate,' implored Ron 'Harry- if it weren't for you mate, Hermione and I wouldn't be standing here,'

_That's so fucking true its almost comical_, thought Harry ruefully, _if she had stayed with me of course she wouldn't be stood in the shy of your shadow._

The photographer snapped away and at Ron's insistence and Hermione's unfaltering none-resistance Harry stayed. Half an hour later the photographer turned to Harry and said

'Wanna join in?'

'Oh I'm happy watching thank you,'

'Go on, you and Ron. Miss, oops,' said the photographer whose name was Harold 'I mean Mrs Weasley will you step aside,'

Hermione released Ron from their clinch and watched as Harry took her place by her husbands' side.

The camera clicked away taking several photos of Harry and Rom, Harry looking the more uncomfortable of the two. Then the photographer nudged Hermione and said

'You can join them now,' and Hermione hitched up her wedding dress to avoid getting anymore unnecessary dirty marks on the bottom of it and stood between Harry and Ron.

'Say GOLDEN TRIO' the photographer cried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. The Night

**Chapter 6: The Night**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely kind reviews I have received and the love and support I have received from the wonderful facebook groups I am part of. You have all been brilliant and my spirits have improved! So thank you!**

**Negative reviews hurt- and I didn't think I was strong enough to take the criticism but fellow fans have taught me not to take it to heart and write how I want. **

**Here is the next instalment- its a little shorter than the previous one due to my confidence being knocked a little. **

**I don't own the characters one little bit!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Hermione felt Harry's hand on the small of her back. Her skin trembled where his palm fell, but she tried to brush off the sensation travelling along her skin. The photographer backed away and all three of them eased out of their stringent posture. Ron pulled Hermione close removing her veil completely he said

'_Minalimia_' and the long veil shrunk to the size of a snitch and Ron stuffed it in his pocket.

'I'll leave you both to it,'

'No,' said Ron quickly 'don't you think we all need to talk together?'

'It's your wedding day,' replied Harry 'I wasn't going to miss it. But I seriously thought you might not have wanted me to come,'

Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder gazing at Harry she said

'Ron and I talked a lot after you left, and I feel that the most important thing right now is the fact that I have my two favourite men side by side in my life,'

'And the "other stuff" you mentioned?' Harry asked Hermione directly.

'I think five years is long enough to forgive and forget, what do you reckon Mr Weasley?' said Hermione formally addressing her new husband.

'Nothing to forgive,' said Ron brightly handing out his hand to Harry who took it pleasingly.

'Now we have an entire night to get drunk before this one' and he jostled Hermione by the shoulders. 'Has me tied to the housework for the rest of our life,'

'Oh Ron Weasley you think I will waste my effort tying you down to housework,' laughed Hermione 'I think your mother will be around every day trying to tidy up after you!'

The trio wandered back heading towards the merriment and loud choral singing of the Welsh Weasley contingent now belting out all manner of unrecognisable tunes.

Hermione was happy. Even if there had been a second lapse in her heartbeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was the first on the dancefloor when they returned to the party and Harry was amazed at her freedom. He never dreamed he would see her look so loose but she really looked like she didn't care. And it looked good on her, Harry thought. Having impure thoughts about another mans' wife was not something he wanted to make a habit of and he tore his eyes away from Hermione.

'What has your wand in a twist?'

'Nothing,' said Harry. Ginny sat down next to him, her dark red tartan dress leaving little room in Harry's imagination. 'Enjoying the festivities?'

'Oh yes, it's nice to see you looking so neat and tidy for a change, last time I saw you I think you were covered in blood and your arm was broken,' recalled Ginny. She was referring to the friendly match between the French and English Ministry employees two years ago.

'And you were sharing a room with Gabriel Thompson if I recall correctly'

Ginny sighed deeply and satisfyingly grinned at Harry.

'That was then,' Ginny said resting her head in the palm of her hand. She snaffled a canape from a passing house elf. 'Want one?' she said proffering a salmon blini to Harry. He declined.

'So you pleased to be back in the bosom of the bustling Burrow?' she commented flicking her dark ginger wavy hair across her shoulder. 'Or are we a little too much for the newly reserved, quiet French living Harry Potter?'

'Reserved –' Harry started sceptically

'I don't see you up there dancing,' grinned Ginny

'I don't dance,' he said pushing his glasses further up his nose. 'Ever.'

Ginny however had other ideas and she nudged Harry as Ron started to dance wildly with Hermione to the thronging music. She pinched Harry on the knee and jerked her head.

'I promise,' said Ginny 'no slow dances,'

The idea of slow dancing with Ginny wasn't totally out of the question given their brief fling prior to dating Hermione after Hogwarts. Music thrummed through Harry's body and Ginny tugged at his robe sleeve her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

'We could show them how to _really_ do it,' said Ginny, her hand rubbing over the top of Harry's thigh.

'You do know your brothers are watching you, right?'

'What else is new?' she sighed a deflating note in her voice 'but I'm not 16 anymore Harry,'

'And I didn't say you were,'

Ginny was persistent and after threatening Harry with her wand throwing him a look that would rival that of Molly Weasley Harry was dragged onto the dancefloor. Harry had his hand grabbed by Ginny and she positioned his hand around her waist and said

'Now you move, you remember that much right?' she said teasingly

'Left- right- or is it right left' grinned Harry listening to the moderate beat. His hand felt strangely comfortable around her slender waist. It was certainly pushing the thoughts of Hermione away from the forefront of his consciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep,

'Cos I miss you babe,

And I don't wanna miss a thing"

Most of the clan Weasley had emigrated back to their respective properties and the music from the stereo system was chilled out with a combination of Aerosmith and Midnight Rockers. Ron and Hermione had left it till late to cur the five tiered wedding cake- the top three layers were pure cream and jelly the bottom two a chocolate and fruit cake.

And despite their agreement to no slow dances Harry and Ginny were still on the dancefloor.

'And Mr Potter do you mind where that hand of yours-'

'Only if you watch yours,' Harry murmured into her copious amounts of coconut fragranced red hair.

Ginny deliberately moved her hand lower grinning wickedly

'I don't take orders from you anymore, you aren't my quidditch captain,' she said rearing her head Ginny gazed at Harry.

'Too true,' he agreed her face moving closer to his. She brought both her arms up and placed them around his neck their feet traced around each other. 'You never follow them anyway, Miss Weasley'

'Oh,' Ginny scoffed throwing her head back she laughed 'really think I'm a rule breaker?'

'No thinking about it,' said Harry quickly 'how many school rules was it you broke?'

Hermione was engaging in a deep philosophical conversation with Fleur about the rights of those who were of mixed blood- mainly those contaminated by werewolves like Bill had. He had struggled to find work, well enough work to sustain their lifestyle and support their growing family. It seemed once other wizards found out about his condition they were reticent to continue employing him.

'I thought once zee war woz over ze Ministry would beee more helpful.'

'It is difficult to change hearts and minds,' chimed in Ron. Hermione's hand tightly wrapped around his resting on the white linen covered table that was marked with stains of wine, cheese and held a light fishy aroma making Hermione feel positively dreadful.

'Yes,' agreed Hermione 'the- the Wizenga- oh my god, excuse me,' and Hermione ran from the gazeebo past Ginny and Harry who were involved with each other to notice Hermione fly up to the house. Ron ran after her quickly.

'Ohhhhgggg,' Hermione clutched her stomach bent over double in the little bathroom just off the kitchen.

'Mia?' said Ron knocking gently on the door 'what is it-'

'I'm fine Ron,' she mumbled wiping away the dripping vomit from her chin.

'I think it's time we told them all Mia,'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry had persuaded Ginny to travel home with him sending his patronus ahead with an assignment of "plus One" on his travel pass to ensure her safe passage via the portkey. He didn't fancy waking up in the Burrow with the Weasley brothers glaring down at him for defiling their sister once again. And not to mention he would more than likely have to face the wrath of the new Mrs Weasley.

Alex had taken no hint whatsoever when Harry arrived home with Ginny attached to his lips. Alex purred and meowed around the pair of them like muggle toddler after its bottle.

Harry's hand had made quick work of her dark taffeta dress and flung it across the kitchen table and Ginny's fingers grabbed at his belt and shirt hungrily. Harry eft her lips a warm gushing feeling flowed through him as his tongue flicked the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder, Ginny moaned. His trousers fell to the floor the belt buckle clattering loudly and Alex ran off into the kitchen.

'Harry, oh god shit it's been too long,' and Ginny kissed him deeply as his hands roamed around the low arch of her back. 'Take me,'

Ginny felt Harry's hands snatch at her thighs and he carried her to his bedroom. Together they collapsed into each other on the bed. Ginny leant up the palms of her hands pressing into the bed either side of Harry's head. She bit her lip seductively seeing the dark hunger in his bright green eyes made Ginny want him more. Harry pushed himself up to meet her his lips crushing into hers they moaned and Ginny gyrated on top of him, her knickers were already damp and Harry slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like freshly squeezed coconut and almond flakes.

But Harry couldn't help but think, no – wish the mane of hair was chestnut brown not the darkened ginger tousling across his body as Ginny moved kisses down the length of his torso.

He still wanted Hermione.

But he wanted to enjoy too what he had in front of him.

Ginny was right, shit it had been a long five years….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dawn broke over The Burrow and Hermione was already awake, packing away the wedding gifts - shrinking some to fit in their expansive trunk- f it was one thing the clan of Easley were good at it was giving presents. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do with a set of self flagellating Indian statuettes or a handbrake from an old Mini Cooper. Her sickness had reigned most of her night and had spent her wedding night lying on the bathroom floor with Ron levitating her hair away from her face while she puked.

Not the most romantic way to start a marriage. And Hermione also knew if they didn't start telling people she was pregnant someone was going to figure it out before they could announce it.

'Mia,' said Ron leaning against the doorframe 'do you want breakfast before we go home? Percy has offered to cook- mum is still in bed surprisingly'

'Food? No- but tea would be good,'

'Got it, your usual? Tw sweeteners I'm on it,'

Hermione groaned. She was however getting accustomed to the sweetened taste and didn't have the heart to correct Ron seeing as he thought he was getting it right for the last fifteen years. The gifts were mostly packed away before Hermione ran back into the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The light breeze from the open window woke Ginny first followed by a sharp pain in her left foot she squealed and puled her leg up into her body like a child. She rolled over to be greeted by a seeping Harry, she had forgotten how adorable he could look when he wasn't trying to be everybody else's 'Harry Potter'. Ginny's gaze floated down the bed and she caught a glimpse of Alex who was proceeding to wash his private parts innocently he stopped to look at Ginny and stuck his tongue out at her.

'Weirdo,' she mumbled flopping her head back against the softness of Harry's Duck feather filled cushions. She gently traced a line across Harry's nose and whispered. 'Wakey Time'

'Mmm?' he murmured groggily

'I think your cat is either trying to eat my feet or being extraordinarily rude,'

'Probably both,' muttered Harry pulling the quilt closer around them both 'just ignore him, he always fishes for feet,'

Ginny snuggled lower into the bed curling up against Harry's warm naked body she sighed.

'So,' she said 'last night was-'

'No talking' said Harry quickly and Ginny felt his breath become heavy on the back of her neck.

'I'll talk if I want to,' she said stubbornly before his lips then touched her neck. 'Oh, okay-' she added as she felt Harry's hand slip over her thigh and traced a line along the inner of her thigh. His fingers played between her legs before she spun round to face him 'and who said you could do that Mr Potter?'

'I didn't think I would need your permission after last night,' he grinned half sleepily removing his hand to the small arch in her back.

'And what happened last night?' Ginny said teasingly

'Let me remind you...' he whispered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
